order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of the Blue Raven
The Path of the Blue Raven is a set of feats that must be completed as a prerequisite for a member of the Order to be inducted into Wintervhain's honor guard, the Blue Ravens. Feats subject to change according to the player. Becoming a Thero'Shan ~ Journey to Ravenhood In order to embark on the Path of the Blue Raven, a Koru'Zaram (recruit) must first be selected for specialized training by a Shan'Do (or, in one's absence, the Ranger Lord himself). By portraying acts of expertise and wisdom in the guild's campaigns, an honored teacher of the order may choose to begin one-on-one training with a Koru'Zaram of their choosing, thus granting that recruit the rank of Thero'Shan (honored student). After becoming a student of one of the order's esteemed tutors, the path to becoming an official Blue Raven may commence. Feat 1 ~ Combat Expertise Every member of the Order is expected to hold their own in battle. However, for candidates of Ravenhood, accelerated expertise in different fields of weaponry and setting are required. A Blue Raven should: * Be able to make their way around a bow and blade (Guns, crossbows, axes, maces, and spears are all perfectly acceptable as well). This could mean that players in the spellcasting class will have to take on a weapon unfamiliar to them. * Be knowledgeable of their Order's tactics and strategies. A Thero'Shan who excels in weapons may be asked to plan a mission in accordance with a provided combat style. * Posses knowledge on numerous different formation structures. Group training involving all ranks of the order will be provided. Once this feat is accomplished at the Shan'Do's discretion, the Thero'Shan may move onto their next feat of Ravenhood. Feat 2 ~ The Resilient Mind Throughout a Raven's journey, they shall be tempted by the forces of darkness to cast aside their teachings and give into the animalistic "shortcuts" that drive chaos. The Nerubian sorcerers under Xe'Narak's will are notorious for bending the minds of their enemies. Thus, a Blue Raven must be prepared for any and all challenges relating to their moral virtues. (The Shan'Do of said candidate is responsible for preparing a mission (D20 combat at their discretion) that tests their student's mental strength. This expedition should include one or more of the following challenges:) * Conflict with one's moral code. * Some form of strong temptation. *(Extreme cases) Battle with a form of mindflayer. Feat 3 ~ Giving Back The land of Wintervhain is destined to grow. However, due to the short supply of helping hands, it is up to the Order of the Blue Raven to provide the necessary infrastructure needed for the future. A Thero'Shan is required to attend one of the following charity events in order to advance to his or her induction. The act of "Giving Back" may entail one or more of the following displays of selfless giving: * Assisting in the reconstruction of a local building. Examples include an infirmary, inn, armory, or blacksmith. * Service to the locals. Hosting a soup kitchen or handing out fresh blankets. * Dealing with a local nuisance such as a small gang, bar fight, or criminal. The Thero'Shan's attendance will be recorded by the Ranger Lord. Final Feat - The Raven's Hunt The Order of the Blue Raven has its fair set of enemies, many of whom stay far enough away from the main campaign action to be engaged. The final feat of the Thero'Shan's journey is to track down and eliminate one of the many terrors of Wintervhain. The target will be assigned by the Ranger Lord; a short document regarding their whereabouts provided. This event cannot be planned until the above three feats are completed. The Thero'Shan and Ranger Lord are responsible for planning two events (in no scecific order). * The first event: The Thero'Shan leads a small strike team into the wilds of Wintervhain. During this time, the candidate demonstrates their expertise in tracking targets and gathering information. Engaging with the target's followers / minions is to be expected, but the missions story can follow any mold. * The second event: The Thero'Shan's strike team makes their move on their prey. Some form of "boss fight" is required to defeat the desired target. At this point, the Shan'Do is allowed to pass their student into their ceremony of induction. If for any reason the teacher feels their student must be held back, the Ranger Lord will hear their case. If the case is plausible, the Thero'Shan may be asked to complete another feat to prove their preparedness. Induction Ceremony ~ The First Arrow The Thero'Shan has completed their four feats of induction. They are now allowed to attend their ceremony of induction into the Blue Ravens. The ceremony includes (in chronological order): * A speech from the student's Shan'Do. The teacher is given a chance to highlight the experiences they have shared with their student and the merits that the Thero'Shan has earned. * A speech from the Ranger Lord. The leader of the Blue Ravens is given a chance to highlight what feats were achieved by the student. * Words of Induction * A speech from the newly inducted Blue Raven. The new ranger is encouraged to describe their epic journey and thank those who assisted him or her along the way. * Firing of the first arrow. The Blue Raven fires a lit arrow into a distant brazier. The ceremony is complete, as is the Thero'Shan's journey to Ravenhood. A Step Further ~ Becoming a Shan'Do The Shan'Do are the Ranger Lord's most trusted lieutenants. They are responsible for taking on a Thero'Shan of their own to train into the Blue Ravens according to the feats above. To become a Shan'Do, a Blue Raven must first touch base with the Ranger Lord. A brief in-character interview will be conducted. The Blue Raven must then commune with the Raven Spirit, Kiy'Re to achieve spiritual clarity. This is accomplished through meditation in one of the two places of spiritual atonement on the island of Wintervhain. # Court of the Pale Tree, Ravelle (Also known as Velaxius) # Court of the Blue Moon, Torath'Amar The Blue Raven will be left alone for one night to speak to the spirit. At this time, they are encouraged to reflect on the past and confront their inner demons.